Friendship is Witchcraft characters
This page contains descriptions of major characters who play a role in the Friendship is Witchcraft abridged series. They are based on, but different from, their counterparts in Friendship is Magic. Fluttershy Fluttershy is the local leader of a cult that worships and aims to bring about the return of Lord Smooze, a villain who appeared in a previous generation of My Little Pony. She kills her father, Dr. Dragonshy, in retribution for the traumatic experiences she had as a filly. She is destructive, killing animals and, on one occasion, bringing parasprites to Ponyville in order to see them destroy things. Fluttershy masks her evil and manipulative nature under the ruse of being timid around other ponies and represents the Element of Deception. Perhaps for this reason, other ponies do not treat her as evil. She is very skilled with clubs (as in the weapon) and spikes but dislikes clubbing (as in the social event). She sometimes carries a spiked club. Fluttershy is partly based on Frollo from [[Wikipedia:The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996 film)|Disney's version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame]].Celestia Radio interview, part 3 Fluttershy sings parts of the "Hellfire" song in the first scene of "The Perfect Swarm", and an instrumental version is featured in "Dragone Baby Gone" when Angel is thrown into the bunny fire. Sherclop Pones have also compared her to L. Ron Hubbard.February 7 interview with Sherclop Pones, ~44:40 Rarity Rarity is the veteran of a war that ended ten years prior to the events of the series and mentions this on occasion, particularly regarding Applejack, whom she accuses of war crimes in "Read it and Sleep" and "Neigh, Soul Sister". Sweetie Belle recalls that Rarity was quite upset when Sweetie Belle play-acted a mortar attack with her. Applejack considers her a deserter. She regularly sees a therapist for "post-traumatic dress disorder" and spends Veteran's Day crying uncontrollably on the floor. Job-wise, she is a purveyor of giant hats, which is referenced by several characters throughout the series. But when her boutique is threatened by parasprites in "The Perfect Swarm", she calls her fashion line merely a "casual hobby". Her signature magical technique is to disguise by using "magical contact lenses" that "change everything but the eyes". Rarity is one of Fluttershy's Smooze devotees and initiates Twilight into the cult in "Read it and Sleep". Episode 5 implies that part of her devotion is actually an addiction to a paste provided by Fluttershy in her Conversion Spa. It is also implied she has OCD, since she apparently requires the completion of a specific routine before she can enter a bed and go to sleep. Element: Fabulosity Skills: Being a fashion Diva, Giant Hats Item: Magical Scarves Dislikes: Tackiosity, Spike Twilight 's).]] Twilight is rather spoiled, and unconcerned with anyone but herself. This is not necessarily malicious, she is just very self-absorbed. In the very first episode, we witness a memory Twilight has of an earlier scene; only in her version of events, Twilight is brilliant and considerate and Spike is lazy and an idiot. She has been Celestia's pupil from an early age, and while the Princess has clearly grown weary of her, Twilight has not. Her friendship reports tend to contain very mundane observations, not specific morals and friendship experiences as in the original show. She likes to think of herself as a princess herself, and believes she will be made one if she can prove herself to Celestia. Her Gaia name is "Celestia 2". She is an avid fanfic writer, and that includes writing "fan fiction" - essentially romans à clef - about real ponies. Mentioned subjects have been Applejack, Rarity, and Discord. In Episode 2, "Read it and Sleep", she becomes a devotee to Lord Smooze so she can fit in better. But despite the fact that she and Luna have much in common - they are both socially awkward, like obscure Japanese media, and are obsessed with fan fiction, shipping and "OCs" -, Twilight is quick to exploit Luna's misreading of why her subjects are avoiding her in "Lunar Slander" so she can further her own goal of essentially replacing Luna as the Princess at Celestia's side. In the same episode her social interaction with the ponies is slightly better, since the rest of the Mane 6 seem to greet her normally. As of Episode 8, "Foaly Matripony", she is married to her adoptive brother, Shining Armor, having him under the effects of a mind control spell. Element: Leadership Skills: Magic, Learning, Writing Fanfiction Item: The Written Word Dislikes: Prereaders, Spike Pinkie Pinkie Pie is an orphan and spent at least part of her childhood in an orphanage, which is referenced in "Dragone Baby Gone". In "Cute From The Hip", she attempts to open a portal so she can travel back in time and save her parents from dying, ultimately reviving five others in the process, which includes Rarity's parents, Fluttershy's father, a bird, and Granny Smith! She did not cast any magic before that episode, but is accused of doing so regardless. For instance, she and her "gypsy magic" are blamed for the chaos caused by Fluttershy's parasprites in "The Perfect Swarm". Both her experiences as an orphan and as a grown-up suggest she's had to live with prejudice all her life merely because she is an earth pony. Even the dragon in the third episode is not averse to adopting a pony, but it has to be a pegasus or unicorn. Pinkie Pie's mysterious past is delved into even further in the song "Gypsy Bard" from the episode "Cherry Bomb", although the lyrics to her song are open to high amounts of speculation, to the point where it currently cannot be fully documented. When she sings the song "Gypsy Bard" she talks about how her memories are blurred and their faces obscured meaning she has no memory of her time at the orphanage nor does she remember faces of ponies there... Her Songs have dark meanings that go along with a happy tune, she talks on in the song "Gypsy Bard", that a fire killed her parents and destroyed her city In "Witchcraft Song", she talks of eye of a newt which is commonly referred to when talking of witches and she also states that she has Gypsy Magic. Element: Laughter Skills: Baking, Smiling, Facades Item: Strawman Dislikes: Rocks, Spike Applejack Like Rarity, Applejack was in the war doing what she had to to protect her family, and mentions this on occasion. She has no patience for the cult of Smooze, but pretends to join it during "Read it and Sleep". She does appear to have a religion, declining to switch when Apple Bloom complains about not having Mark Mitzvahs in "Cute From The Hip". As the element of loyalty honesty, many ponies consider her to be very loyal. She knows how to handle money. In the same episode, she sells her own sister an apron for twenty dollars when they go to the market to flog apples, and then tries to take it away from her when she doesn't perform, saying "aprons are for winners". She also charges Sweetie Belle money for participating in the Sentient Social race with her. Aditionally she convinces Apple Bloom that summer camp and college is useless and a waste of money and that watching her jump over hurdles is much more worth her time. There is song about her time in the war. Element: Loyalty, Honesty Skills: Apple Bucking, Apples Item: Appling Hook Dislikes: Oranges, Spike Rainbow Dash This version of Rainbow Dash is rather dim, and has a very small vocabulary. She incorporates her name into almost every sentence in an almost Smurf-like fashion. She is also extremely near-sighted and colorblind, which kept her out of the military during the war and out of the "Wonderballs" now. Breaking the fourth wall in a brief exchange with Applejack in "Dragone Baby Gone", Rainbow Dash proudly proclaims that there is no depth to her as a character at all. As the element of honesty loyalty, many consider her to be very honest. Rainbow Dash always approves of things relating to her name, nodding her head when Dr. Dragonshy said "flying colors" and disapproves of non-colorful things such as Rarity with her invisibility scarf on in "Dragone Baby Gone. In FiW, Mare do-Well has the appearance of Rainbow Dash in the Shadowbolt costume. Similar to the original show she enjoys pranking, especially on Spike. Element: Honesty, Loyalty Skills: Rainbows, Dashing Items: Rainbow Sash Dislikes: Monochromatic Standstills, Spike Spike Twilight treats Spike as her personal servant whose job it is to clean up behind her. Her first reaction at witnessing the carnage the parasprites have caused in Ponyville in the first episode, and her first reaction at seeing the aftermath of the Abba-lanche in Episode 3, is to force Spike to clean the impossible damage. No one in Ponyville seems to like him despite his seemingly normal personality: the character profiles of all main characters in the third episode mention Spike in the "Dislike" section, and Scootaloo and Apple Bloom also think he's "no good at anything". Both Applejack and Rarity ignore his pleas to help him when he falls off the roof in Episode 2; Applejack even drops a branch on him and closes the window to drown out his cries. Rarity and Pinkie Pie mock Spike while climbing the mountain in the third episode and apparently regularly steal his scales; Spike's scales are an ingredient in Pinkie's brew in "Cute From The Hip", according to Apple Bloom. Also in that episode, some one gets covered in blood, twice, thanks to a trap Diamond Tiara had built; the voice suggests it is Spike, as does the YouTube description, which lists Spike in the credits even though he does not appear on screen. In the first two episodes, several ponies call him fat behind his back. In the third episode, and in the "Spike's Big Day" short, they make fun of his "weak grip". In Foaly Matripony, Spike uses the cake cutouts of Princess Cadence Not Evil Good Pony and Francis Sparkle to enact his dreams of being adopted to which Applejack chides him, saying "dreams are for winners". Apple Bloom Apple Bloom's characterization is similar to the one in the original show. She wants to become President, but everyone around her, including her sister, insists that her cutie mark will be apple-related, and that it is her destiny to continue working in the apple business. She cannot afford a sack lunch for school, and has been known to eat paper. The teacher, Cheerilee, responds to this in anger, telling her to suffer in dignity. In spite of this, Apple Bloom respects Cheerilee and heeds her teachings. Apple Bloom is slightly insecure (thinking that only she and Spike are good at nothing), which is apparently because the other classmates bully her a lot. She has been known to swear out loud when surprised. She has a short attention span, as is shown in "Cute From The Hip", when she was too busy practicing her spinning to notice someone stealing the apples she was trying to sell. There are more than subtle hints that Applejack is abusive to Apple Bloom, saying that she screws up all the time. But the two have a very close relationship, and Apple Bloom considers her sister to be "almost as sexy as the current chairman of the Dole corporation". Apple Bloom apparently shares her older sister's religious and/or war-induced xenophobia; as is demonstrated in "Neigh Soul Sister", when she ruthlessly crushes a bunch of grapes for being "different from her kind" (and for making jelly), all the while yelling; "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!". She references the Smooze in "Cute From The Hip", saying "nothing can stop the schmooze" (in reference to schmoozing). This may be coincidence. Scootaloo Scootaloo's characterization slightly differs from the show. She still idolizes Rainbow Dash, as is demonstrated in "Seed No Evil" when she uses the word "Blarf" (a word made up by Rainbow Dash). She lives alone in a small tree house that the Snooty Snark Evaders use as their club house. She gets lonely there at night, as is revealed in "Seed No Evil". She showed some similarity to Rainbow Dash in her first episode, "Cute From The Hip", when she said her own name out of the blue for no apparent reason. She has also been known to speak in gibberish. Sweetie Belle (Sweetie Bot) Sweetie Belle talks like a robot, her movements sound noticeably non-organic, water makes her "feel funny", and she thinks in programs and subroutines, and yet she remains oblivious to her (presumed) true nature. So, apparently, does everyone around her; Rarity never even mentions it again when Sweetie Belle's chassis starts smoking in "Neigh, Soul Sister", or when she makes the ground shake in anger in the same episode. Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents don't recall giving birth to Sweetie Belle, because she is a robot. Students in Cheerilee's class were told to avoid telling a robot that it is a robot to avoid, as Cheerilee put it, "a violent, existential rampage through the town". As no one knows and no one told her, Sweetie Belle exists believing she is alive and in "Neigh, Souls Sister" believes "life is worth protecting". The main thrust of the fifth episode is that Sweetie Belle loves Rarity (or has been programmed to love Rarity), and wants the feelings to be reciprocal, which Rarity has difficulties expressing. During their fight midway through the episode, she indirectly threatens Rarity: "If the world isn't going to love me, then I'll teach it to fear me instead!" and begins to make the earth quiver. However regardless of her potential she is still clumsy and can't even go down the stairs before tumbling down the stairs like a slinky. During the Sentient Social, while Rarity and Sweetie Belle were supposed to go into the Sentient scanner, they decline and so the world does not know of Sweetie Belle's robotness. Griffin Lewis has posted a brief overview online about how Sweetie Belle's voice is done. The Friendship is Witchcraft Sweetie Belle is frequently called "SweetieBot" (or "Sweetie-Bot") by fans; one of the regulars at the /r/mylittlepony subreddit has a SweetieBot gimmick account. References Category:Fanmade videos Category:Friendship is Witchcraft Category:Official characters